


The Halo Effect

by LetoaSai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crushes, Fire Dancing, M/M, love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Gladion is still getting used to the changes in his life. Living in Alola, having friends... He thought he had a handle on things until he saw Hau's fire dance.





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.   
> Hau/Gladion

**Fluff**  
-11 Years Old-

Gladion didn’t know how he’d been talked into this. His sister was traveling around Kanto and while he worried, it was her choice. That said, it left him alone with her friends. He guessed they were his friends too… 

Hau had invited Gladion over, most likely to include him in Alola traditions he still didn’t understand. There was going to be a festival that night celebrating….something. Gladion was still unclear. 

All he was sure of was that Hau was excited but Hau was excited about everything. The boy was nothing but cheerful. If he was anything but happy then Gladion would know to prepare for the worst.

He arrived early, leaving the little house he rented in Hau'oli City to walk to Iki town. There were already people wandering around setting up for the festival. A group was setting up drums and all manners of instruments off to one side and there was already a smokiness in the air. The cooking had evidently started even earlier. 

“Gladion! Good to see you!” 

Gladion jumped when Hala’s voice boomed across the town. The large man made his way towards the goth and offered his hand. 

“Nice to see you, um, sir.” Gladion managed, wondering if he was giving an okay impression of himself. The man was huge and strong and it was hard to think of him as Hau’s grandfather. Hau was so tiny. 

Well, they were both loud, maybe that was a family trait. 

“It’s good to see you. I hope you’ll be sticking around tonight.” Hala grinned. “It’s going to be quite the party.” 

Gladion nodded, though hesitantly. “Um, probably? Hau invited me to-” 

“Good! So that boy does occasionally show off his manners. I’m sure he could use the help tonight.” Hala rubbed his chin. “In fact, he should be out here already. I don’t know where that boy is.” 

“Um…” 

As if waiting for his cue, Hau stumbled out of his house and down his porch. He looked bleary eyed and rumpled, having evidently just rolled out of bed. 

“Overslept.” He mumbled to himself but smiled when he saw both his grandfather and Gladion. “Sorry!” he shuffled towards them. “Sorry, sorry. Overslept.” 

Gladion stared, feeling his pulse beating in his ears. He had no idea how he could hear his heart beat so well when it was clearly trying to claw its way out of his chest. Maybe he was sick...

Hau’s hair was down… He’d never seen Hau with his hair down. The dark green color flared around his face like a mane. It was messy from sleep and it was...fluffy… Combined with a sleepy smile, Gladion’s cool demeanor shattered. 

“Um…” 

“Well, get to it.” Hala said, slapping them both of the shoulder as he moved passed them. 

Hau nodded and stepped closer to Gladion. “Sorry I made you wait.” 

“Y..yeah…” Gladion blinked, suddenly hot. What the hell was even happening. “So, why am I here?” 

Hau yawned, “To help me set up. We’re gonna pull out the tables and torches. Tables first to help out with the food. We’ll prep the bonfire too unless someone beats us to it. Kay?”

“Okay?” 

“Everyone helps.” Hau added, pulling out a hair band and lazily pulling his hair back. “Everyone does their part so we can all enjoy the festivities.” 

Gladion tried not to show his disappointment. It was hard, but he couldn’t unsee what he saw. Hau's odd change remained. “Okay,” 

Hau grabbed his hand and dragged him along with him to a neighbors garage that held most of the tables. 

Gladion had wondered at first why they had to start so early for a party that probably wouldn't start until shortly before sunset but when one task ended another appeared. They set up tables and helped Hau’s aunt peel vegetables for whatever it was she was making. 

They set out place settings made of bamboo and Hau handing him his own torches to set up. Off to the side there were men tending to the barbecue and children stringing together flower necklaces. More jobs appeared and the day passed in a blur, but all the while, Gladion never forgot about Hau’s halo of fluff. 

“Moon’s coming.” Hau commented. “The Champion gracing us with her presence.” He rolled his eyes but grinned happily. 

Gladion snorted, “I almost feel bad for her. Alola’s first Champion and all. She literally became a celebrity overnight.” 

“All the more reason for her to get to enjoy tonight. Us too, and at least you won’t get a chance to sneak off while i’m performing if Moon’s here,” 

“I’ll do what I…” Gladion paused. “You’re performing? What?” 

Hau beamed, “Yeah, i’m gonna do a fire dance! I’ve been practicing with Flareon!” 

Gladion didn’t know exactly what a fire dance was but he assumed it was self explanatory. He thought it over, but those thoughts always wandered back to dark green fluff…

“You’ll stay and watch right?” Hau asked, sliding closer into Gladion’s personal space. 

Gladion went pink, trying to force his brain and mouth to cooperate but all he managed to say was, “Sure,”

His own voice was a traitor but what was he supposed to do when Hau looked so happy…

Gladion didn’t really know how to react when the party really started to get going. He thought Iki Town had been busy all day but suddenly the amount of people had tripled. Even Moon had unexpected crashed into the boys with a huge smile. The three of them together without any Team Skull members to battle should have been strange but somehow it wasn’t. 

They ate and were plenty entertained by pokemon and dancers alike. There were games and a constant stream of music no matter which side of the festival they ended up on. 

When Hau disappeared to change for his dance, Gladion felt his own anxiety rise. 

“What’s wrong?” Moon asked, licking her fingers clean from the latest dessert she’d swiped. 

Gladion just shook his head. 

“Don’t lie. You’re not good at it. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing,” Gladion said, a little heat to his tone. “Drop it.” 

“No way,” Moon smiled, bumping their shoulders together. “You’re looking fluttery. Too many people here for you?” 

Gladion shrugged, willing to use that as an excuse. It wasn’t like he had an answer for her. It wasn’t like he knew why his heart was thumping or why his stomach didn’t know what it was doing. 

“We’ll find some place quiet after Hau’s dance,” Moon said understandingly. She patted his arm and assumed his own introverted behavior was to blame. It should have been really…

When Hau appeared, Gladion felt his mouth go dry. He was dressed like several other dancers and had on a brightly patterned kilt. He wore grass bracelets and had a similar set around his ankles. The pendent he wore was large and a crown made of grasses and flowers was pretty but even that was overshadowed but the dark green fluff left free instead of tied back in it’s usual ponytail.

“Oh, so that’s your problem,” Moon mused, smirk in place as she glanced between the two. 

“Shut. Up.” 

“It’s cute.” Moon shrugged, failing not to giggle over his expression. “I mean, it suits him.” 

“Stop talking.” 

“Okay, okay but we’ll have to get closer to watch.” Moon laughed, dragging Gladion along with her as they got closer to the low platform Hau would be dancing on. 

The dances always drew a crowd and this one was no different. Hau called for Flareon who appeared in her own grass skirt and the fires were lit. The music changed and Hau’s dance begun. 

Without meaning to be, Gladion was enthralled. Hau had always come off as a clumsy goofball but he was all grace in streaks of fire now. He twisted and turned, performing more than one move with flareon at his heels. It was perfect, the fire adding hints of danger to the smooth movements. 

His green halo flared out with every move, drawing Gladion’s eyes. So small a thing changed his look enough that Gladion felt like he was looking at him for the first time. Really looking. At the finale Gladion’s breath caught in his throat and in that moment everything clicked and he knew he was doomed. 

The crowd cheered and applauded and Hau gave a bashful bow to the crowd. A huge smile never left his face the whole time. Moon clapped loudly, sending Gladion a smirk every time she caught his daze. 

“You were so good!” Moon said, congratulating Hau as he reappeared. He hadn’t bothered to change back into his regular clothes and instead came forward to hug Moon tightly. 

“Really?! Did you like it? Could you tell I was nervous!?” 

“Not at all.” Moon swore. “It was fantastic! You and Flareon.” 

Hau’s smile grew somehow before he turned to Gladion. “And you stayed! Did you like it?” 

Gladion froze, not sure how to answer. Of course he liked it but who hadn’t? There was no way Hau was actually nervous, right? He was confidence personified. Surely it wasn’t just the fluff that everyone liked…. 

“Gladion?” Hau cocked his head to the side, pushing into Gladion’s personal space again. “You okay?” 

Gladion nodded once. 

Hau smiled, “Did you like my dance?” 

“I liked…” Gladion already felt his face heating up. “Your hair.” 

Hau looked surprised and ignored Moon’s friendly laughter. It took him a moment of searching Gladion’s face but the blush wasn’t really something he could hide even with most of their light sources coming from the fires. 

Finally he seemed to understand what wasn’t being said and beamed. “Thank you.” 

Gladion turned away with a scoff, his ears turning red.

“We can find that quiet spot now.” Moon suggested. 

Hau nodded, “Sounds good!” He grabbed Gladion’s arm to hold him close, the ends of his hair brushing against Gladion’s cheek. “Right Gladion?” 

“Whatever,” Gladion mumbled, nearly stumbling when he felt a kiss pressed to his cheek. 

Moon laughed, taking a picture just in time and running off before Gladion’s wits could return. 

Hau looked at him happily, still having a hold of his arm. “I like you too.” 

Gladion swallowed roughly, mortification growing as Hau dragged him slowly after Moon. “I never said that.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hau laughed and laced their fingers together. “I know what I heard.” 

His face still stung red but Gladion found himself smiling faintly. That was just the effect Hau had on him...Fluff or no fluff.


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau's gotten better an dancing over the years, but not every dance is a solo act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Dance**  
-20 years old-

 

Things changed as they got older, things always did, but some things would always be the same. Namely, Hau’s cheer and Gladion’s focus. 

By twenty they had all done a lot of growing, and made a lot of changes. Moon was still Champion and was currently traveling through Unova. Lillie returned to Alola as often as she traveled away from it again but she often helped Gladion with his own projects. 

Hau was Melemele Islands Kahuna, the youngest in the islands history. It suited him, huge smiles and all. Gladion took over Aether Paradise, making all the desired changed in the first three years and caring for pokemon the way it was always meant to. 

Gladion was still a goth at heart, and still loathed too many social interactions. Hau was still known for his smiles and the greatest love for malasada’s. 

It wasn’t often one of the boys could be found without the other. Their relationship had blossomed slowly since they were kids and now most natives could hardly even remember a time they weren’t together. 

Hau twirled the practice batons around in his hands, used to the feel of them. All of his pokemon were out, resting in the shade with Gladion’s pokemon curled up among them. 

Gladion himself sat in the middle of them, his dark hood pulled over his head. He played at nonchalant well but Hau felt Gladion’s eyes on his every move. It made his hair stand on end and his body tingle. Gladion had always had this intense focus, being the target of said focus was one of Hau’s favorite thing. 

Hau practiced on many afternoons when there were no challengers to be found. It was good for both him and his pokemon. He was more than just the Kahuna, he was a person and needed downtime. His pokemon needed more that just battles. 

He substituted the live music with recordings on his phone and moved to the beat, his hips rocking back and forth. He felt Gladion’s eyes following him and smiled hard. 

Hau continued to spin and dance and the moves weren’t exactly something he would do in front of a crowd, but were more a private show for Gladion alone.

“You will not be doing that in front of people.” Gladions voice was deep and rough and set off all new shivers down Hau’s spine. 

“I won’t?” Hau asked, feigning ignorance. “Why? You don’t like it?” 

Gladion growled, giving a wonderful impression of Silvally. “You are doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” 

“Doing what?” Hau asked, slowing his dance down. He wore only shorts as he practiced, his hair left flowing down his back, and a grin when he saw Gladion’s eyes trailing down his body. “I’m just practicing. Like always.” 

“Yeah, I know how you practice.” Gladion said, leaning forward slightly. His stare was intense, taking in every twitch. “Your performances don’t usually involve you shaking your ass quite like that.” 

“I’m experimenting.” Hau answered with a smirk. He raised his hands above his head, the baton twirling lazily. It was all part of the plan of drawing Gladion to him. “You like it?” 

“Hau…”

He spun again, his hair fanned out around him. They were young when Gladion admitted his weakness, Hau’s hair left loose. It took a few years before he really understood how to exploit that weakness. It backfired of course, Gladion’s attention always left Hau flustered. 

Hau hummed along with the music, his dance never stopping. He was a lot better than he had been at eleven. Years of practice had ensured that. Years of wanting to show off for Gladion had forced the improvement. 

There was no fire, but all one needed was a little imagination. Hau knew for a fact just how much imagination Gladion had. 

“You are not nice,” Gladion rumbled. His voice had gotten deeper as they got older, and Hau was not immune to it. The low, raspy tones did all kinds of things to him. 

“Am I not?” Hau asked, his teasing turning into a startled shriek as Gladion snuck up on him, arms encircling his hips. “Gladion!” He broke out into happy laughter. 

“You’re a fucking tease.” Gladion sad, but his tone was fond. He held Hau to his chest and pressed light kisses to his neck. “You’re mean to me too.” 

“No~” Hau continued to giggle, his baton dropped and forgotten on the ground as he snuggled back into Gladion’s arms. “You’re just special.”

“Special, mm?” Gladion gently wrapped Hau’s hair around his fingers to push it out of the way. He pressed kisses just under Hau’s ear. “So that makes it okay to torment me?” 

Hau grinned, “I’m not doing anything like that.” He spun around in Gladion’s arms until they were chest to chest. “I’m loving you.” 

Gladion’s face softened. “You are such a dork. I love you too.” 

Hau slung an arms around Gladion’s neck, practically purring. “You should dance with me.” he slid his free hand under Gladion’s hoodie and stroked his fingers against his chest. The man might have always worn that black, ripped hoodie but that didn’t mean there was anything under it. 

“I don’t dance.” 

Hau pouted the same way he always did when Gladion denied him. “Just with me? Please?”

Gladion leaned closer and pecked his lips against Hau’s. “You think i’ll fall for that? I dance with you once and you’re gonna want more. Next you’ll be talking me into performing with you and that, my sweet boy, is not happening.” 

“That is a pretty thought.” Hau mumbled, fingers tweaking over Gladion’s nipple. The goth shuddered, hips pressing against the Kahuna’s. “Very pretty.” 

“Tease,” Gladion rumbled. He grunted when his nipple was pinched again, another weakness to be played with. 

Hau pressed a kiss to Gladion’s parted lips. “It’s just a dance. With me. We’re alone.” 

“Everyone thinks i’m the bad influence.” Gladion shivered and couldn’t help a smile when Hau pulled down the zipper of his hoodie to expose his chest. “It’s you.” 

“Noo~” Hau cooed, reaching up to push Gladion’s hood down. “Look at all that pretty blond hair you hide.” 

“You are not going to side track me.” Gladion mumbled, be he was already distracted by twirling his fingers in Hau’s dark hair. 

Hau swayed back and forth, pulling Gladion’s hips along with him. “Sure about that?’ 

“Brat,” Gladion said, cupping Hau’s face to pamper him with butterfly kisses. He pecked across his cheeks to his lips to his chin, all while holding onto dark green locks. 

Hau hummed, eyes sliding closed. It was a blissful, tender moment that was all his. When Gladion got his mind set on spoiling him Hau reaped the rewards. He slid his arms down to wrap around Gladion’s torso and pressed as close as he could while still getting light kisses. He continued to rock them from side to side, happy to just feel Gladion against him. 

“Not dancing.” Gladion grumbled, sucking softly on Hau’s bottom lip. 

“Oh, of course not.” Hau smiled, continuing to lead the two of them in a small circle. Gentle rocking and too soft kisses might have been the best dance there was. 

“I hate dancing.” Gladion mumbled, thumbs stroking Hau’s throat as he continued to drown him in kisses. 

“Oh, I can tell.” Hau agreed, poking his lips out pathetically, knowing they’d get a kiss. Gladion focused on them on instantly, the chaste kisses turning into something altogether more intimate. 

Hau melted against his blond, moaning loudly at the first brush of tongue. Kisses were always one of their favorite things. They’d been thirteen when they’d shared their first real kiss. The first one that was more than just a peck on the cheek at least. 

It took another two years before those innocent kisses turned into something more sensual. Make out sessions were the thing to do when two teenage boys in love were involved. Their exploration slowly but surely continued as they grew older. 

The slow dancing had devolved into grinding that grew more frantic by the second. 

“Gladion…” Hau made a breathy noise. “More…” 

Gladion made a familiar growl, jerking Hau closer only to abruptly let go when Hau’s Primarina made a sound. It genuinely sounded like the pokemon was laughing at them. 

Public, they were in public outside where anyone could come across them. Okay, so it was Hau’s backyard, but still. 

“Gladion,” Hau whined. “That’s the opposite of more.” He trailed his fingers down Gladion’s chest. 

“Inside,” Gladion’s voice was deeper, eliciting another shaky response from Hau. 

“Fine, fine.” Hau laughed, grabbing his phone and turning the music off. “We’ll continue the dance inside.” 

“It’s not a dance.” 

Hau’s smile grew and he grabbed Gladion but the hem of his jeans to drag him along beside him. “But it is, Gladion. My favorite dance.”


End file.
